ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaput and Zosky: The Movie
''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''is a 2015 French-Canadian-American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, StudioCanal and Futurikon. It was released on March 13, 2015 in North America and April 17, 2015 in Europe. The film is based on the comic and TV series of same names. Also, it is directed by Matthew O'Callaghan. Summary Kaput and Zosky are going on a new quest after getting a travel ticket. They meet a new friend, Jane, a human girl who had escaped from her evil aunt. Kaput and Zosky are helping her and finding the way from their evil enemies in Planet Earth. Plot Kaput and Zosky: The Movie/Transcript '' On the peaceful day at Planet Sunny Hills, Kaput (Jess Harnell) and Zosky (Daniel Davis) are relaxing on their lawn chairs. They are also wearing sunglasses while watching the sun. Meanwhile, the duo see a delivery spaceship and a travel ticket which is flying off a window. Kaput picks up a travel ticket and show Zosky to look at it. They realise the travel ticket is cost $2.00. Zosky picks the dollars out of his pocket and shows Kaput. He thinks the adventure is almost ready. The duo are getting in their cruiser to begin their quest. Kaput and Zosky are giving a travel ticket to the ticket man. He wishes them luck to have fun. After that, Kaput and Zosky are going to conquer several planets. They land on planets are Training Camp (practicing their crispizers), Karate Academy (practicing fighting), Pax (stealing diamonds), Alamax (making them as superstars) and Grand Islands. Later at night, Kaput and Zosky found a rocky cave to go to sleep. They are sleeping on two stones like sleeping bags with using pillows and blankets. The next morning, there was a spaceship appearing on Grand Islands. It was Crazy Joe (Alan Tudyk) riding in his spaceship to zap the planet. He sees a rocky cave where Kaput and Zosky are sleeping. Crazy Joe using his laser gun to shoot the palm trees like a lumberjack. When the palm tree hits the roof of Kaput and Zosky's cave, the rocks are falling and land on the duo. Kaput and Zosky are waking up and doing a big shock. They heard Crazy Joe coming over their cave. The duo are packing their pillows and blankets in their cruiser. Crazy Joe is shooting the island and the duo's cave after the rocks breaking inside. Kaput and Zosky are getting in their cruiser to fly away. Crazy Joe shoots the fuel tank of the duo's cruiser to make it powerful. Kaput and Zosky are flying away like a rocket with the trail of red smoke. They are riding in their cruiser very safe after their danger. Kaput and Zosky are looking at their map and finding something is new. Later, the duo are going to the galaxy with Planet Earth and the other planets. They realise Planet Earth is a perfect place to conquer. Kaput and Zosky land in America, which is part of Earth. They see a big city called San Francisco. The duo are looking for food as snacks. Kaput sees a supermarket filled with food, but Zosky wants him to be patient. They get inside the supermarket and the manager wants them to get out because invaders are not allowed in here. Kaput and Zosky are continuing walking on the street and found the zoo. Suddenly, they see a friendly grey wolf named Ruffy (Greg Baldwin) who came from the large wolf cage. His best friend is a small bug named Hoppy (Rob Paulsen) who came from the wolf's fur. They found Kaput and Zosky coming over their cage. Ruffy and Hoppy discover the duo's jobs are conquering planets. Hoppy is checking Kaput's hair (he thinks it feels spiky and looks like fox fur) and Zosky's antennaes (he thinks it looks like rabbit ears). Ruffy is so happy to meeting Kaput and Zosky. He's talking about his life and introducing himself and Hoppy. Kaput and Zosky are introducing themselves and realized they are already superstars. The duo are arguing each other and Ruffy wants them to stop. He is going to help and make Kaput and Zosky as new heroes. Hoppy is explaining about heroes' friendship. Ruffy and Hoppy are going to start singing a song about friendship. After that, Kaput and Zosky are going to sing just like their new friends. Ruffy and Hoppy are so proud of them because they are becoming heroes. Back in Ruffy's cage, Kaput and Zosky are talking about heroes and conquerors. He wants to stay with him because invaders are allowed in Earth. The duo are watching Ruffy and Hoppy getting a snack from the hot dog stand. And then, the two zookeepers kidnap them while taking the hot dogs. Kaput and Zosky are saying "Goodbye" to Ruffy and Hoppy, after the two zookeepers putting them in their truck. They exit Ruffy's cage and walking around the zoo. Luckily, a muscular tiger (John Kassir) who sees Kaput and Zosky coming over. His gang, an intelligent hawk (Carlos Alazraqui), a large bear (Tom Kenny), an alligator and a coyote, who were hanging out with him. But, Kaput and Zosky want to hang out with the zoo animals. The tiger brings his gang to follow the duo. They are singing a song while Kaput and Zosky marching through the zoo. They see the zoo animals are trying to catch them. Kaput and Zosky are running to the buildings of the zoo where the gang are still singing. Afterwards, the zoo animals are chasing the duo to the exit. They found a sewer door with a rope. Kaput is opening the sewer door and Zosky ties up with a rope to make a perfect trap. The tiger, the hawk, the bear, the alligator and the coyote are falling into the sewer. Kaput is using his crispizers to zap the gang and Zosky is closing the sewer door. He gives his sidekick a hug and a handshake. Meanwhile, Kaput and Zosky are watching a shadow running away. They think it's a human from the other street. The duo are bringing their cruiser from the far area where they landed on. Kaput and Zosky are pushing their cruiser to the bridge. They walk down on the steps of the bridge and found the human. There was a 10-years-old human girl named Jane (Lacey Chabert), who is having a big surprise after the duo appear. She is introducing herself and Kaput and Zosky are so happy to meeting her. Jane is talking about her past and realized her father, who landed on snowy mountains. Kaput and Zosky sees Jane's locket with a picture of her father hugging her. They take her up the steps and walk to the street. Suddenly, the trio found the Patrolman (Frank Welker), who is standing next to bus stop. They want him to help and find a place to visit. Kaput is explaining to Zosky about a place called Queen Rosie's house. But, Jane thinks it's a good idea to visit her house. Inside the house, a wicked overweight woman named Queen Rosie (Jenny Slate), who is relaxing in her living room. She is also hanging out her pet pudgy orange cat Peabody (Jeff Bennett), who loves to do tricks. When Rosie sees Crazy Joe arriving on her area, she is glad to meeting him. Crazy Joe is becoming Rosie's new partner and Peabody's, too. He is talking to her about how did Kaput and Zosky looking for Jane. Rosie thinks Jane is her sweetheart and Crazy Joe is explaining about money. The villains are singing a song about money, but Peabody is following them. After their song, Crazy Joe wants Rosie to see what happens to Jane. She is walking to the front yard and notices Jane from helping the Patrolman. She found Kaput and Zosky visiting Rosie as new guests. But, Jane wants her aunt to keep her friends. Back in Rosie's house, Rosie is going to take Jane to a bedroom and wants Kaput and Zosky to invite dinner with Peabody. At the kitchen, the duo are looking at food and seeing Peabody having his own dinner. When Kaput and Zosky walking by the cat, he thinks they are taking food. Peabody brings cat food to the duo and continues eating his dinner. Zosky wants Kaput to throw cat food at Peabody's face like a pie. But, Peabody didn't know how Kaput and Zosky did it. Kaput is having a juicy ham and Zosky is having a piece of same ham. They are taking a bite of their dinner and then, Peabody notices them. The duo are throwing their dinner away and seeing the cat. Now, Kaput and Zosky are starting to play food fight with Peabody. They use other foods (cake, sausages, gelatin dessert, etc.) to beat him. Kaput and Zosky are eating their dinner and Peabody begins to chase them. They take all the food in sacks while the cat chasing them. Kaput shoots the banana with his crispizer and Zosky makes a banana peel to make Peabody slip on it. He slips on the banana peel, the drop of slippery chocolate syrup and crashes on the shelves. When Rosie comes in her kitchen, she sees Peabody getting hurt after Kaput and Zosky defeating him. They are actually ruining the queen's plans because it's too much fun. Rosie wants Kaput and Zosky to visit an animal-loving policeman, Officer Bombo for tomorrow. But, Jane wants the duo to stay with her. Later, Rosie and Crazy Joe are getting a telegram from the mail. They are reading at the telegram about Jane's father is alive while Kaput and Zosky are hiding in a bookshelf. So, Rosie thinks Jane wants to see her father again. Afterwards, Kaput and Zosky are popping out of the bookshelf and teasing Crazy Joe. In Jane's bedroom, Rosie is putting Jane in her bed. She is saying "Good Night" at her and closing the door. The duo found the telegram and run upstairs to read it. Kaput realised Jane's father is alive and Zosky thinks he didn't disappear. They want to tell Jane about it and then, Rosie comes in from her bedroom. She wants Kaput and Zosky give the telegram back to her. Rosie is doing a sneaky smile at them, but they have to escape from her. The duo are trying to run and get caught by Rosie and Peabody. The next morning, Rosie brings Kaput and Zosky to the Animal House. She rings on the doorbell and a policeman named Officer Bombo (Ralph Fiennes), who appears from the door. He takes the duo from Rosie and introduces himself. Officer Bombo is showing Kaput and Zosky of his memories and pictures of himself and animals. He puts them in his prison room, where the other animals are trapped inside the cell doors. Officer Bombo and his henchmen want the duo to stay for 8 hours. Meanwhile in Rosie's house, Jane realises Kaput and Zosky were running away from her because Rosie was already brought them at Officer Bombo's animal house. She thinks her friends are going to help her again. Back in Officer Bombo's animal house, Kaput and Zosky are staying in the cell door after 8 hours passed at night. Suddenly, they heard familiar voices from the other side. It was Ruffy and Hoppy, who being kidnapped by Officer Bombo's henchmen. But, Kaput and Zosky are so happy to see them again. Ruffy and Hoppy are seeing them again, too. The duo are explaining about their friend, Jane and trying to escape. They noticed the zookeepers are sleeping next to the buttons as a good plan. Kaput wants Zosky to open all the cell doors by using buttons. He pushes his sidekick off the cell door and sneaks into the buttons. Zosky is pressing a button to open the cell door and Kaput is running off of it. He presses more buttons to let Ruffy, Hoppy and the other animals free. Zosky dashes to Kaput and their friends are going to escape. Luckily, the zookeepers wake up and notice the duo and the animals are running upstairs. When Officer Bombo sees them, he thinks they are free. Kaput, Zosky, Ruffy, Hoppy and the other animals are jumping out of the window. At the outside, Ruffy and Hoppy are so proud of the duo after rescuing them. But, he wants them to go and save the day. Kaput and Zosky are waving at their friends and running to the streets. Later in Jane's bedroom, Jane is singing her own lullaby and thinking about her father. She is sitting on bed, looking at her picture and picking her locket. After her song, Jane sees Kaput and Zosky tapping on the window. She opens the window and the duo jump into her bedroom. Kaput and Zosky are talking to Jane about her father is alive and finding her hometown called New Mexico Countryside. She pack her stuff in her backpack while her friends turning the blankets into a vine. Jane is putting her rain clothes on and slides down on the blanket vine. The duo are climbing down the blanket vine and fall down onto the area where Jane land. Suddenly, Rosie wakes up in her bed and heard the trio are running away. She wants to call Crazy Joe and take Peabody to find them. Back in the same street where the patrolman live, Kaput, Zosky and Jane are running on the same steps. She wants them to bring their cruiser. Kaput and Zosky are bringing their cruiser under the bridge. Rosie, Crazy Joe and Peabody found the bridge and use the flashlights to search for Jane. But, the trio are still hiding under the bridge. Kaput is stepping on something is made of wood and Zosky is trying to ask him. They found a wooden raft as a good plan to let Jane ride on it. Kaput and Zosky are using a rope to connect their cruiser and the raft. The trio are getting on their raft to sail away. Rosie and Crazy Joe wants Peabody wants to go get Jane. He jumps off the bridge and run on the water. Peabody sees Kaput, Zosky and Jane riding on raft and then, he can't get them. The cat splashes into the water and swims back to his helpers. But, he's drowning in the water. Meanwhile at the faraway river, Kaput and Zosky are talking each other while Jane riding on their raft. They see a large ship appearing from the fog. The duo are screaming very loud at the ship and wants their friend to take cover. Kaput and Zosky push the right side of their raft and saving their cruiser. The ship hits them and destroys their raft into the water. The next morning, Rosie is sitting on her lawn chair with Peabody. She is calling Crazy Joe on her telephone and talking about how did Jane escape from them. In the factory, Rosie and Crazy Joe see the milk cartons with a picture of Jane. They realise she is cost a lot of money. But, the villains want to bring Jane back. Meanwhile in the snowy mountains, Jane's courageous father named Daddy (Kassir), who is riding in an airplane to look for his daughter. He heard she was running away from him. Later, Jane wakes up in a bed and sees a new room. She is surprised by a penguin puppet and a comical captain named Captain Jokey (Paul Rugg), who appears in the scene. He is introducing himself and his talking penguin puppet, Peeps (Dee Bradley Baker). But, Jane thinks he's funny. She wants to get something to eat when it's time for a snack. At the river, Kaput and Zosky are riding on the broken raft with their cruiser. He sees a piranha from the water and thinks it's a good plan. Zosky is putting a bait on Kaput's bottom and helps the piranha to bite it. He wakes up and jumps off the raft. Kaput is shooting the piranha with his crispizer and flies back to Zosky. But, they are having conversation about fishing and piranhas. When the raft stops, Kaput and Zosky are crashing onto the shore. They found Jane's locket from the long grass and heard their friend is gone. Back in Captain Jokey's hut, Jane is having milk and cookies while Captain Jokey and Peeps talking about the carnival. So, they want her to see their new show. Captain Jokey and Peeps are singing and acting in the stage area. But, Jane is so proud of them because they're becoming comedians. After their show, Captain Jokey and Peeps found the milk carton and exit his hut. They look at the picture of Jane on the back of milk carton and think she is cost a lot of money. Captain Jokey is so excited about the girl and throws the milk carton away to the shore. When Kaput sees the milk carton, he thinks there is food again. Kaput is thirsty while drinking milk carton and then, Zosky walks next to him. He picks up the milk carton from his friend and checks the picture of Jane. But, the duo heard Jane is cost a lot of money, just like their enemies did it before. Cast *Jess Harnell - Kaput, a short and fat one of the duo. Unlike the comic and TV series counterparts, he speaks with a Western American accent. But, Kaput is still short-tempered and laughable. *Daniel Davis - Zosky, a tall and thin one of the duo. Unlike the comic and TV series counterparts, he can help Kaput to follow the directions. But, Zosky is still speaks with a British accent. *Lacey Chabert - Jane, a 10-years-old girl who becomes Kaput and Zosky's human friend. She has her own father after her mother died when she was little. *Alan Tudyk - Crazy Joe, an evil three-eyed alien who came from Cuckooland. Unlike the TV series counterpart, he is the main antagonist. *Jenny Slate - Queen Rosie, a wicked overweight woman. She is Jane's aunt. Rosie is becoming Crazy Joe's helper, but Kaput and Zosky ruin their plans and defeat them. She and Crazy Joe are arrested by Jane's father and the Galactic Police, respectively. *Jeff Bennett - Peabody, a pudgy orange cat. He is Queen Rosie's pet cat. Peabody is teaming up with Crazy Joe as his co-helper, before they're defeated by Kaput and Zosky. Bennett also voiced Australian Zookeeper, one of Officer Bombo's henchmen. *Greg Baldwin - Ruffy, a friendly gray wolf who lives in the zoo. He befriends Kaput and Zosky along with his best friend, Hoppy. *Rob Paulsen - Hoppy, a small bug who lives in the zoo with his best friend Ruffy. He also befriends Kaput and Zosky just like his wolf friend. *John Kassir - The Tiger, a large tiger and the leader of zoo animals. Kassir also voiced Daddy, a courageous father of Jane. *Ralph Fiennes - Officer Bombo, a policeman who works at an animal house. *Paul Rugg - Captain Jokey, a captain who works at his own carnival. *Dee Bradley Baker - Peeps, a talking penguin puppet. He is Captain Jokey's sidekick. Baker also voiced British Zookeeper, one of Officer Bombo's henchmen. *Carlos Alazraqui - The Hawk, a medium-sized hawk and the one of zoo animals. Alazraqui also voiced The Teacher, a ducklike alien from Karate Academy. *Tom Kenny - The Bear, an obese grizzly bear and the one of zoo animals. Kenny also voiced The General, a kindhearted muscular bearlike alien from Training Camp. *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball Watterson, a 12-years-old blue cat who made a cameo appearance in the film. He appears when he's at Officer Bombo's animal house. *Frank Welker - The Patrolman, a friendly patrolman who takes Kaput and Zosky to Queen Rosie's house with Jane. *Jeff Bergman - Delivery Man, Ticket Man, Aliens #1 & #3 from Planet Pax, News Reporter from Alamax *Charlie Adler - Aliens #2 & #4 from Planet Pax, Film Director from Alamax Production Development Writing Pre-Production Animation The animation of ''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''was made by two hand-drawn animation programs, Pencil 2D (for pencil animation) and Toon Boom Animation (for final hand-drawn animation) and 3D animation program, Blender (for 3D special effects for vehicles, expect Kaput and Zosky's cruiser). In the opening sequence of this film, the additional animation was made at Klasky Csupo. The film's animation is also resembles its original TV series, ''Quest for Camelot, Rugrats ''films, Disney Renaissance films (such as ''The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Hercules), The Prince of Egypt ''and ''The Iron Giant. Casting The voice director Donna Grillo gave Jess Harnell the role of Kaput replacing Rick Jones, and gave Daniel Davis the role of Zosky replacing Mark Camacho. Trailers /Trailer and TV Spot Transcripts The teaser trailer of Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''was released on July 23, 2014, during San Diego Comic Con 2014. It appears on the theatrical releases of ''Guardians of the Galaxy, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Penguins of Madagascar. The first trailer of the film was released on November 14, 2014. It appears on the theatrical releases of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. The second trailer of the film was released on January 6, 2015. It appears as an international trailer on the international theatrical releases. Music Score Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''is composed by Christophe Beck. Songs The songs of the film are composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Bob Mothersbaugh. Also, it contains two ending songs performed by Mariah Carey. *'Heroes to the End (The Friendship Song) '- Sung by Ruffy, Hoppy, Kaput and Zosky *'Welcome to Our Side (The Zoo Animals' Song) '- Sung by The Zoo Animals *'Money is Our Favorite Word '- Sung by Crazy Joe and Queen Rosie *'World's Favorite Creatures '- Sung by Officer Bombo *'I Miss You (Jane's Lullaby) '- Sung by Jane *'We Can Work Together '- Sung by Captain Jokey and Peeps Soundtrack The soundtrack of ''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie is released on Feburary 10, 2015, which is before the film is premiere on. Also, it was published by . Track listing #"Earth's New Helpers" Performed by Mariah Carey - 3:33 #"Heroes to the End (The Friendship Song)" Performed by Greg Baldwin, Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Daniel Davis - 3:35 #"Welcome to Our Side (The Zoo Animals' Song)" Performed by John Kassir, Carlos Alazraqui and Tom Kenny - 2:26 #"Money is Our Favorite Word" Performed by Alan Tudyk and Jenny Slate - 2:54 #"World's Favorite Creatures" Performed by Ralph Fiennes - 2:38 #"I Miss You (Jane's Lullaby)" Performed by Lacey Chabert - 2:10 #"We Can Work Together" Performed by Paul Rugg and Dee Bradley Baker - 2:14 #"Kaput and Zosky Theme (Main Titles)" - 1:47 #"Relaxing Day / A Travel Ticket" - 4:50 #"Training Camp" - 3:57 #"Karate Academy" - 2:46 #"Planet Pax" - 2:58 #"Planet Alamax" - 3:45 #"Grand Islands" - 1:15 #"Crazy Joe's Visit / We're Safe" - 2:34 #"Arriving in Planet Earth" - 3:03 #"The Zoo Animals Chase" - 0:48 #"Heroes to the End (Kaput and Zosky's Walking Melody)" - 1:57 #"Meeting Jane" - 2:28 #"Food Fight Polka" - 2:06 #"A Telegram / Queen Rosie Appears" - 3:03 #"Officer Bombo's Visit" - 0:30 #"The Animals are Free" - 3:05 #"Good News / Escape" - 5:07 #"Riding on the Raft" - 2:52 #"Captain Jokey's Visit" - 1:03 #"Jane's in Danger / To the Rescue" - 5:21 #"Chase" - 5:35 #"The Great Fire / Reunion" - 4:26 #"Heroes to the End (Finale)" - 3:15 #"Kaput and Zosky Theme (Extended Version)" - 3:31 #"I Miss You (Ending Credits)" Performed by Mariah Carey - 2:20 Release Marketing Home media Kaput and Zosky: The Movie was released on VHS, DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital HD on July 7, 2015. The release included the theatrical hand-drawn Looney Tunes animated short film Beach Buddies starring Tweety and Sylvester. Rating is rated G for all ages. Reception Gallery Posters Kaput and Zosky The Movie.png|Official Promotional Poster Kaput and Zosky The Movie Teaser Poster.png|Official Teaser Poster Kaput and Zosky The Movie Teaser Poster 2.png|Another Official Teaser Poster Kaput and Zosky The Movie Poster.jpg|Another Official Promotional Poster Official Artwork IMG_20170407_1808310_rewind.jpg|Kaput and Zosky IMG_20170504_2027201_rewind.jpg|Ruffy the Wolf and Hoppy the Bug Screenshots Trivia *The film serves as a semi-remake to Tom and Jerry: The Movie, but it contains several bits from the original Kaput and Zosky TV series. *There are the voice talents featured in the film: **Kaput's voice is based on Wakko Warner from Animaniacs and Doubledome from Cartoon Network's animated short film Longhair and Doubledome. **Zosky's voice is based on Longhair from Cartoon Network's animated short film Longhair and Doubledome. *There are several easter eggs and cameos featured in the film: **A supermarket with a sign says "Lewis's Supermarket", which is the reference to Lewis Trondheim, the original creator of Kaput and Zosky. **A picture of Warner Bros. shield on the billboard. **A cafe with a sign says "Matthew's Cafe", which is the reference to Matthew O'Callaghan, the film's director. **Gumball Watterson from Cartoon Network's The Amazing World of Gumball appears as one of the captive animals at Officer Bombo's animal house. Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian films Category:French films Category:G-Rated films Category:Family films Category:Musical Films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:American children's films Category:Comedy films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:American films Category:Rated G Category:Movies Category:Children's films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated